


Project Partners

by notmydayjob



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmydayjob/pseuds/notmydayjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Excuse me, Ms. Wuntch? There’s been a tragic mistake. I need a partner who isn’t eighty-year-old valedictorian.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU from tumblr. "We were both left out when everyone was picking partners and now we always choose each other when we have classes together"
> 
> THAT KISS THOUGH!!!

“Uh, I’ll take Hitchcock.” Scully loudly proclaimed to the whole class.

“Well that’s a relief. Hey, Boyle, do you's wanna be partners? Eh?” Jake jabbed his elbow at his desk mate.

“Sorry, Jake. You know I would do absolutely anything for my bestie, but my dad says I have to get my grades up if I want to use his car this weekend. We both know American Lit isn’t your forte.”

“Fine, but you owe me.”  
He turned around in his seat to ask Gina. He tapped the leopard sneakers that were propped up on her desk.

“Geeenaaaaahhhh??”

“No way, JP. I’m already teamed up with hot Todd. Two gorgeous people and my incalculable intellect, that A+ is in the bag.”

Jake’s options were getting thin. He looked towards the back and considered asking Rosa but decided against it.

He turned back around in his seat and came face to face with Amy Santiago’s blue trapper keeper.

She looked aggravated and disappointed. (Title of her sex tape.)

“We are the only two left so we have to work together.” She grumbled.

Jake leaned around her and raised his hand but did not wait for permission to speak.

“Excuse me, Ms. Wuntch? There’s been a tragic mistake. I need a partner who isn’t eighty-year-old valedictorian.”

“Jacob, you will work with Amy. With any luck you may rise above your current grade of well below average. And miss Santiago may turn in a report that is thought provoking and compelling, for once.”

Jake and Amy both opened their mouths to protest

“End of discussion.”

Amy’s shoulders slumped from their normal, rigid posture as she made her way back up to the front of the class to her desk.

All through the rest of class, Jake couldn’t concentrate on anything but the back of her stupid, perfect ponytail.

When class was dismissed he slowly gathered his things and headed for her locker.

“So, do you want to work at my place or yours? After school we can slip into something more comfortable.”

He let his voice drop to a poor impression of one of his grandmother’s daytime soap stars.

Amy slammed her locker shut and whipped her head around so fast her hair slapped him in the face.

Off the record, it smelled amazing.

“Your place.” She said firmly, with a look of panic in her eyes.

“Oookay, whatevs.”

“I have…..family in town, so it’s really not a good time. I have practice after school, then we need to meet up at the library.”

She had pulled out a pocket calendar and was taking notes as she spoke.  
Jake leaned in to take a peek at her schedule but she snatched it away before could read anything.

“Will four-o'clock be okay with you?” She asked impatiently.

“Totes fine with me.” Jake grinned. “We can’t stay up too late though. Wouldn’t want you to miss watching antiques roadshow.”

“For your information, antiques road show is only on Sundays.”

He shot his finger out at her. “Ha! So you do watch it!”

“Oh shut up!” Amy rolled her eyes and walked away from him  
Across the hall, rosa Gina and Boyle were making bets on their friends fate.

“Ten bucks says Amy murders him by the end of the week.”

“No way. They are totally gonna smash faces before this is over.”

“I hope Jakey remembers to eat a good meal tonight.”

—————————–-------------------------------------------

At 4:37 Jake found Amy in the back of the library.

She had the whole study table laid out with notebooks, markers, and textbooks.

Her perfect ponytail was coming loose and her dorky glass were laid out on the table in front of her as she rubbed her eyes.

Jake almost felt sorry for being late. Just a little.

“Yoo-hoo, Amy, I brought you a yoo-hoo!”

She put her glasses back on and glared up at him. He was a teensy bit scared now.

“Do you know how late you are? Is this the kind of effort you plan on putting into this project? This is worth two test scores! I can’t work with you. I’m going to have to ask Ms. Wuntch for an alternative…..”

“Woah, calm down. You’ll still be the teachers pet even if we flunk this. Which we won’t, because I’m awesome.”

She continued to glare at him.

“Ok geez, I’m sorry I was late. I had to stop by the store for my grandma. My mom is working late so I’m making supper tonight.”

Amy deflated a little.

“Oh. Sorry, I….guess I’m a little stressed out.”

Jake plopped down across from her and pulled out a bag of skittles.

“Understatement of the year. Well I’m here now so let’s get started. A-lit isn’t my best subject but it can’t be that hard right?”

(20 minutes later)

“It’s sooooooo hard!” Jake whined.

After Amy’s little meltdown she seemed to have gotten her head back in the game. And her patience.

“It’s really not, Jake. Let’s go over the notes again and maybe we can get past the first two paragraphs.”

Jake jumped up from his chair.

“Better idea, we go to my house and get a snack. I think better when the tank is full.”

“But we don’t have enough notes yet.” Amy pouted.

Whoa, cuteness overload. Jake had to distract his self from saying something stupid like, “I think you look super hot in your library glasses” or something.

“I think you have enough notes to write your own textbook.” He teased. “Let’s finish up at my casa.”

“Fine. But it’s "mi casa.” She smiled secretly at his compliment on her note taking.

Together they gathered up their things. Amy had way more so Jake offered to help her out.

She handed him a weird looking briefcase thing while she toted her books.

“What the heck is this thing?” He asked turning it around to open the latch.

“No! Don’t open it! It’s my French horn."  
She said the last part so quietly he almost didn’t hear her.

"You’re in the school band?” He asked with way more excitement and glee then she expected.

“Yes. Stop laughing Jake!”

“Sorry….no that's... really cool…..it’s a…..”

Amy sighed. “At least wait until we are out of the library so you don't make a scene.”

“So. do you have to wear one of those hat things with the feather?"

"Yes.” She said grudgingly. “It’s called a shako.”

This just inspired a whole new round of laughter from Jake.

His house was only a few blocks away so they walked the short distance with only a few other friendly jabs at her expense.

Although, she could hold her own on the teasing he noticed.

As they walked, he tried desperately not to imagine kissing her under the bleachers in her marching uniform.

Jakes house was very quiet. And not near as messy as she expected it to be. Although, the last time she had been here there had been a rager going on.

“It’s uh, kind of a wreck. We’ve been remodeling the bathroom ever since I accidentally flooded it last month.”

Jake couldn’t figure out why he was suddenly so nervous. It wasn't like Amy hadn’t been to his house before.

“It's really nice. I don’t remember if I told you that the last time I was here.” She said as she sat her books on the table.

“Really? I mean cool, thanks. Uh, so like I said, my moms working late so......it’s just us!”

They stood in awkward silence for a while until Jake offered her some soda. She declined but asked for water instead.

Then more awkward silence.

“So, uh, should we?” Amy started.

“Oh yeah. The living room is through here.”

After another hour of trying to throw a paper together, they hadn’t gotten very far and Amy was on the verge of another freak out.

“Wait! I got it!” Jake snapped. “So you’re great at paper stuff and I’m not…..”  
“Jake.…”

“Hear me out. What if we do a rap report? Eh eh?”

“That’s ridiculous.” Amy looked at him skeptically.

“But like, we can get a bunch of boring literature history facts that we’ve learned so far and I can turn it into a rap song for us to perform for the class.”

“I definitely do not rap. No way.”

“Okay, I’ll perform it. And you can hold the boom box or something. No, wait. I’ll do that. The entrance is the coolest part.”

“So what? I just stand there like an idiot?”

“Of course not..........You could play your French horn!”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea. I’m already a dork. The class doesn’t need anything more to tease me about.”

“Yeah, your probably right. Well, can you dance?”

Amy immediately shot that idea down. No way was she gonna be the backup dancer.

“Well…..I dunno. I could teach you to rap. Unless you really don’t want to…”

“Fine. But if we flunk, I’m not responsible."  
His excitement was contagious. She had no idea why she was agreeing to his crazy plan.

Jake fist pumped the air in victory.

"Ok. This report I can get behind.”

They worked for another hour before Jake had to start making supper.

“Do you wanna.....maybe stay for dinner? My grandma is coming over so…. it’s not like a date or anything.”

“Oh yeah, so romantic. Dinner with your granny.” She said sarcastically.

He was really liking this side of Amy Santiago. And if you had asked her she would have said the same.

They chatted about famous authors and words the rhymed with Fitzgerald while Jake whipped up some tortellini.

While Amy was setting out plates the doorbell rang.

“That’s gran. One sec.”

She nervously smoothed her shirt down as Jake and the most adorable old lady Amy had ever seen walked into the kitchen.

“….really gran you don’t have to ring the doorbell. You have keys.”

“I’m just using common manners, Pineapples. Now introduce me to your little friend.”

As Amy was swept up into a hug she glanced at Jake who had gone red at the nickname pineapples.  
She would definitely ask him about it later.

“Uh, Gran, this is Amy. She’s in my literature class.”

“And chemistry class and gym.” Amy rambled nervously.

“Well, Jacob has told me a lot about you, dear. Now, is dinner ready yet?”

Amy wondered what exactly Jake had told her about.

Dinner wasn’t as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. Jake’s grandmother told cute stories about when he was younger and more recent times.

Afterwards they all helped clean up and granny Peralta left.

“Your grandma is really sweet. I liked her a lot.” Amy said as she reorganized her bookbag while waiting for her mom to pick her up.

“She likes you a lot too. She only told the most embarrassing stories tonight that she saves for her favorites.”

Why was it so stuffy in his house all of the sudden?

Amy grinned and then asked the burning question that had been on her mind throughout dinner

“So……pineapples?”

They had somehow ended up on the floor in front of Jake’s couch.

Jake groaned. “Please keep that between us if you don’t mind?”

“Nu-uh! No way. I never have anything to tease you about. Let me have this!”Her eyes were bright with laughter as she gently nudged him with her knee.

“Fine. But don’t think you can bring me down with this one thing." He nudged right back. "I will rise like an eagle from the ashes.”

“I think you mean phoenix.”

“Whatever, smarty-pants.” Jake said softly.

Her laughter died out as they began a sort of staring contest. The distance between them had slowly been getting smaller until……

Amy’s phone buzzed, jerking them back from wherever they had been headed.

“My mom’s here.” She said quickly, looking everywhere but at him.

Jake stood up and helped her to her feet but dropped her hand just as quickly as he had grabbed it.

Whatever had been in the air moments ago was gone.

“I’ll make you a mix tape of some great rap songs I know.”

She smiled up at him and he knew he was a goner for sure.

“Thanks. That would be great. See you tomorrow, Jake.”

As Jake shut the door behind her, he mentally kicked himself for falling in love with Amy Santiago.

————————————–------------------------------------------------------------------

They made an A- on their project and always choose each other when they have classes together.


End file.
